Pokemon Adventures: To Be A Master
by Darkagumon
Summary: Follow Doug and Ron as they meet the challenge of becoming Pokemon Masters.
1. Part One: Nothing Mew About it

Chapter One Today was the day. Doug had waited forever to get his Pokemon license and the day had finally come. Doug ran down the street that led to Professor Oak. Oak had told him that he would receive a very special Pokemon.  
"I hope its a Charmander. Or even a Bulbasaur.", Doug told himself as he ran.  
Doug finally arrived at the lab and ran inside. Doug spotted Oak and ran up to him.  
"I'm here Professor!"  
"You don't have to yell. I'm not deaf.", Oak said annoyed.  
"Sorry."  
"That's ok. I understand your excitement. I'll get your Pokemon.  
Oak went over to a small box and opened it. Inside was a Pokeball.  
"This Pokemon is very special. It belonged to a good friend of mine and now I'm giving it to you."  
Oak handed Doug the Pokeball.  
"What is it? A Charmander?"  
"I'm afraid not but I'm sure you'll love it."  
Doug threw the Pokeball and it landed on the ground with a thud. Suddenly the Pokeball opened to reveal the Pokemon.  
"Mew.", the Pokemon said.  
"Your giving me a cat?", Doug said disappointed.  
"That isn't a cat! Its a Mew! One of the rarest Pokemon ever!"  
"A Mew?"  
Oak pulled out a Pokedex and pointed it at the Mew.  
"Mew. A Pokemon of the psychic type. No more information available at this time.", the Pokedex explained.  
"Wow.", Doug said amazed.  
Doug picked up the Pokeball and looked at the Mew. It was a very small Pokemon with a long tail. Its eyes were big and blue.  
"Hello Mew. I'm going to be your trainer."  
"Mew!", it said happily.  
"He seems to like you a lot better then me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The only reason this Mew was given to me was because it always ignored my friend. It ignored me and every other trainer until you."  
"Mew.", the Pokemon agreed.  
"You better get going. Viridian City is a long distance from here."  
"Ok. Come on Mew."  
Doug pointed the Pokeball at Mew and the Pokemon returned to the ball.  
  
Chapter Two The road leading to Viridian city was a very quiet road. Doug didn't see anyone or anything around. Doug thought he had seen a Pokemon in the grass but decided it wasn't anything. He finally came up to a large tree and sat down under it to eat his lunch. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining brightly. Doug thought about bringing Mew out of the Pokeball but decided that it would be better to save Mew's strength. Doug started thinking about how all this had started. He was fifteen years old and had never thought about becoming a trainer. He had planned on being a Paleontologist and digging for Pokemon fossils. He had read every book and even had a scholarship to one of the best Colleges around. But everything changed after he had heard one of his best friends had left on his Pokemon journey. After Eddie had left, Doug had gone to Oak's to check on his progress. He had started with a Squirtle and was doing pretty good. He had 6 Pokemon and had 3 badges. Doug had received a letter telling him that he wished Doug was there with him to help him catch Pokemon and to keep him company. So , after a few days of thinking, Doug decided to get his Pokemon License. It didn't take long to get the license, but he had to wait almost a month before Oak said he had a Pokemon for him. And so that was how it all started. Just as Doug finished thinking about the last few months, Doug heard a load sound in the grass. Doug looked closely and saw an amazing site. There was a large blue Pokemon looking at him from the grass. It looked like it was mad.  
"I wonder what that is? I better use Pokedex."  
Doug pointed the Pokedex at the Pokemon.  
"Pikablu. A Pokemon of the Ice Type. Considered the most territorial and will fight with little provocation."  
Suddenly, the Pikablu jumped out of the grass.  
"Pikablu!"  
Just as it said that, it fired its Ice Beam attack. Doug jumped out of the way and saw the Beam turn the tree into pure ice.  
"Ok, I'm freaked out now!"  
"Pikablu! Pika!"  
Doug thought about running away as fast as he could but then thought that this Pokemon would be a good one to catch.  
"Ok Mew! Go!"  
The Pokeball landed and out came Mew.  
"Mew! Slam attack!"  
Mew flew at the Pokemon and hit it in the head. The Pikablu shook its head and looked madder then before.  
"Pikablu!"  
Pikablu fired his Ice Beam right at Mew.  
"Mew! Defense Bubble!"  
Mew formed his Psychic Bubble just before the beam hit it. The bubble managed to protect Mew but Doug could see Mew looked a little weaker then before. Doug then looked at Pikablu and got a surprise. Mew's defensive move had not only blocked the ice beam but had deflected some of it back to the Pikablu. Pikablu was frozen solid! Doug pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the Pokemon. After a few seconds Doug had Pikablu.  
"Great job Mew!"  
"Mew.", he said proudly.  
  
Chapter Three Viridian City at last! It had taken Doug almost three days to get there and he was tired. Doug hadn't seen any other Pokemon after Pikablu so he still had only two Pokemon. Both Mew and Pikablu were still tired from the battle they had fought so he took them to the Pokemon Center to heal. As soon as he had done that Doug went to the Cafeteria to get a drink. After getting his drink and sitting at a window booth, Doug looked out the window. Viridian City was pretty big and had a lot of tourist attractions. Doug also saw other Pokemon trainers and they're Pokemon. Some only had one but a lot of them had six. After a few minutes one of the trainers entered the cafeteria and was trying to find a place to sit.  
"You can sit here."  
"Thanks. My names Ron."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Doug."  
Ron and Doug talked for almost an hour. Ron was a Pokemon Trainer from Celadon City. The Pokemon that he had were a Pidgey, a Caterpie, and a Pikachu. Pikachu was his starting Pokemon.  
"There are a lot of trainers here.", Doug said.  
"Yeah. The city is holding a Pokemon Convention. There's also going to be a Tournament held for late trainers."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"Yep. I'm a late trainer so I'm already signed up. Why don't you sign up too. Your Pokemon sound like they have a shot at winning."  
"Ok. I'm going to pick up my Pokemon now."  
After Doug Picked up his Pokemon he met Ron at the entrance to the Convention.  
"They also have Pokemon for sale. If you want to get another we can go there.", Ron suggested after they entered.  
Doug agreed and they went looking for Pokemon. After about an hour Doug had seen several Pokemon he liked.  
"I could get Ditto. But that Rattata looks good too.", Doug said.  
"There's also a Sandshrew for half price.", Ron replied.  
Doug started feeling confused and wasn't to sure about buying a Pokemon. Just when Doug thought his head was going to explode he heard a strange sound.  
"Did you hear that?", Doug asked Ron.  
"No. What was it?"  
"Toki!"  
This time they both heard it. They followed the sound to a small room. Inside was a cage with a strange little Pokemon inside it.  
"Toki!", it replied.  
"I wonder what it is?", Ron said confused.  
Doug got out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.  
"Togepi. A rare egg Pokemon. No further information available."  
"Interested in this Pokemon?", a strange man said.  
"That's an interesting Pokemon. Where did you get it?", Doug asked.  
"I'd rather not say. Don't want people to know so they can get there own.", the man replied.  
"How much is it?", Ron asked suspicious.  
"The normal asking price is One Thousand. But I'll let you have it for Five Hundred."  
"Sorry but that's too much for me.", Doug said disappointed.  
Doug and Ron began to leave.  
"Wait! You have to buy it! The little monster won't be quiet and its driving me crazy!", the man pleaded.  
"Sorry but all I can spend on a Pokemon is Twenty five."  
"Sold!"  
The man quickly grabbed the money and handed Togepi to Doug. After that he ran off as quickly as he could.  
"Talk about your speedy delivery.", Ron said.  
"Toki.", Agreed Togepi.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town.  
"Hurry up you two! We need to find Togepi!", Misty said worried.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure Togepi is fine.", Ash replied.  
"Yeah. Togepi was only kidnapped so it could be sold for a ton of money.", Brock added.  
"I know. I just hope he's ok."  
"The clue we found said that Togepi would be here. We just have to keep looking. Brock said.  
"I'll go ask Officer Jenny for help.", Ash suggested.  
"I'll go look for him at the Pokemon Convention.", said Brock.  
"I'll go with you. Be ok Togepi."  
  
Just as the three Pokemon trainers went to work looking for Togepi, Doug and Ron had arrived at the Tournament registration office.  
"Just sign these papers and will get you entered into the tournament.", the receptionist said.  
Doug filled out the papers and got entered in the Tournament.  
"What do you want to do now?", Ron asked.  
"Toki."  
"I think I better get a Pokeball and put Togepi away. I didn't enter him in the tournament because he's so small and I don't want him wandering off."  
"Don't worry. I can hold him for you."  
Ron took Togepi from Doug. Togepi began to cry.  
"Whoa!"  
Ron quickly handed the Pokemon back to Doug and he began to smile again.  
"Wow. Spooky.", Ron said amazed.  
"Get your hands off my Pokemon!", Misty yelled as she run up.  
Misty grabbed Togepi from Doug's hands and began to hug him.  
"Toki!", the Pokemon said happily.  
"Your Pokemon?", Doug said amazed.  
"Yeah. You stole him from me. Your not going to sell him for a ton of money you jerk."  
Ron and Doug looked at each other. Stolen?!  
"Sorry. We didn't know Togepi belonged to you. I bought him from a guy who sold him to me for twenty five dollars.", Doug explained.  
"Why should I believe you.", Misty replied.  
Doug pulled out his Pokedex.  
"My Pokedex has a special added feature. It supplies me with a list of places that I have been."  
Doug handed it to Misty and she looked at it.  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"That's ok."  
Brock finally ran up.  
"You found Togepi!", Brock said happily.  
"Yeah. Theses two saved him."  
"All in a days work.", Ron said  
Doug, Misty, and Brock looked at Ron as if he was crazy. Just then, Ash ran up.  
"I couldn't find Officer Jenny.", Ash said.  
"Toki!"  
"You found him. Good work Misty."  
"Actually, these two guys found him.", Misty explained.  
After a few minutes of explaining and introductions the Pokemon trainers went to the cafeteria to talk some more.  
"So you followed the kidnapper all the way from Fuchsia City?", Doug asked amazed.  
"Yep. I would never let someone take my baby.", Misty replied.  
"Your baby?", Ron asked shocked.  
"I was the first person Togepi saw so it thinks I'm it's mother."  
"I guess that would make Doug the father.", Ron said giggling.  
Both Doug and Misty yelled, "That's not funny!"  
"Sorry, but Togepi seems to like Doug too.", Ron apologized.  
"I wonder why?", Brock asked.  
"I think I know.", Doug answered.  
Doug opened his bag and pulled out the leftover bits of a sandwich.  
"Gross! What is that smell?", Ash asked  
"Its what's left of my tuna fish, peanut butter, and pickle sandwich.", Doug answered.  
Suddenly, Togepi jumped up and grabbed the sandwich. After a few seconds the sandwich was gone.  
"Hungry little guy, isn't he.", Ron said stunned.  
"That's nothing. You should see Pikablu eat a snow cone.", Doug replied.  
  
Chapter Four "Where is that guy. I'm hungry and he's suppose to have the money here by now.", Meowth complained.  
Team Rocket was hiding out in an abandoned shed just outside of Viridian.  
"Stop complaining. He'll be here or his Pokemon stays ours.", Jessie said.  
Just then the man who had stolen Togepi ran up to the shed.  
"Its about time. How much did you get for the runt? One thousand? Two thousand?", James asked hopeful.  
"Um...twenty five.", the man replied slowly.  
"Alright! twenty five thousand! we're rich!", James yelled happily.  
"Um..no. I only got twenty five."  
The man showed the money in his hand.  
"I don't believe this. You sold a rare Pokemon for only twenty five bucks?!", Jessie yelled angrily.  
"I'm sorry. It wouldn't be quiet. Could I have my Pokemon back please.", the man pleaded.  
"No! Because of your actions I'm keeping this Pokemon. Now go away!", Jessie answered.  
The man ran away scared.  
"Great. You get a new Pokemon and I starve.", Meowth said.  
Jessie thought about going over to Meowth and knocking the day lights out of him but got a better idea.  
"Since we don't have any money, lets steal the money from the Pokemon Convention."  
"Pokemon too?", James asked hopefully.  
"Pokemon too."  
  
Chapter Five Ash, Misty, Brock, Doug, and Ron at this time were at the Viridian Gym. The Gym was being used for the Tournament.  
"The Tournament will begin in one hour.", the announcer told everyone.  
"Hope I'm ready for this.", Doug said nervously.  
"You'll do great.", Misty replied.  
"Pikachu!", Pikachu agreed.  
"Toki.", Togepi added.  
"Look at that. Doug already has a fan club.", Ash said.  
"Its more then you got Ash.", Brock replied.  
Doug and Ron went to the back room to get they're Pokemon ready. The tournament would only allow the use of two Pokemon so Ron chose his Pikachu and Pidgey. Doug and Ron saw close too a dozen trainers with all kinds of Pokemon.  
"Still think I have a chance?", Doug asked Ron.  
"About as much as me.", Ron answered.  
"That bad?"  
"Right."  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion. Everyone was thrown in to the wall. After the dust and the ringing went away, Doug and Ron got up. Everyone else was knocked out, even the Pokemon. Doug and Ron hurried out to the Gym floor and saw an amazing site. Everyone in the Gym was either knocked out or dazed.  
"What happened?", Ron asked shocked.  
"We happened!", Meowth answered.  
"Give us your Pokemon or else.", James added.  
"Or we'll take them by force.", Jessie added too.  
"Team Rocket?", Misty said surprised.  
Ash and Misty were ok. Pikachu and Togepi were next to them.  
"I see you got your little Togepi back. To bad we'll be taken it back.", Jessie replied.  
"We'll also take your Pikachu.", Jessie added.  
"Not on your life! Pikachu! Thundershock!", Ash yelled.  
Pikachu launched his attack but it was blocked by some sort of force field.  
"How did they do that?", Misty said in shock.  
Suddenly they saw something floating behind Team Rocket. Then it flew over they're heads and they all saw what it was.  
"Oh no! A Mew!", Doug said in shock.  
  
Chapter Six Team Rocket has a Mew?! Doug was in shock. The Mew that they had looked just like his but it looked like there was something on its head.  
"None of you stand a chance against our Mew. Give up your Pokemon now!", Jessie demanded.  
Both Ash and Misty answered her threat by throwing Pokeballs.  
"Go Charizard!", Ash yelled.  
"Horsea go!", Misty added.  
Charizard appeared and roared so load some of the ceiling fell. The Horsea landed in a puddle and absorbed the water. Ron had thrown out his Pikachu and it was standing next to Ash's Pikachu.  
"Four against one?! That's not fair!", James complained.  
Both Jessie and James threw they're Pokeballs and out came Arbok and Weezing.  
"Arbok! Sting missile!", Jessie ordered.  
"Weezing! Sludge attack!", James added.  
Arbok's attack hit Charizard but didn't do much damage. Weezing's attack managed to hit Horsea and it was blinded.  
"Pikachu! Thundershock!, Ash and Ron ordered.  
The two Pikachus managed to hit Weezing and the Pokemon collapsed. Misty called Horsea back.  
"They took out my Weezing!", James complained.  
"Like that's never happened before.", Meowth replied.  
"Quiet you too! Mew! Psychic attack!  
Mew began to glow and Both Ash and Misty flew back to the wall and were pinned there.  
"Ash! Misty!", Doug yelled.  
Doug pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the Arbok. Pikablu popped out.  
"Pikablu!"  
The Pokemon fired its Ice Beam at the Arbok. The beam hit it hard and it fell on its side frozen solid.  
"Mew! Psychic attack that Pokemon!", Jessie ordered.  
Mew fired a psychic bolt at Pikablu and knocked it out.  
"Pikablu! Return!", Doug called.  
Pikablu returned to his Pokeball.  
"Doug! get Mew out there!", Ron yelled.  
Doug didn't know what to do. His Mew wasn't any match for that Pokemon. Suddenly Doug saw the man from the Convention run in.  
"Mew! Stop this!" the man yelled.  
Doug was in shock. Did that Mew belong to him?! That was when it hit him. That strange thing on the Mew's head was some sort of controller. Team Rocket had stolen the Mew.  
"Ash! I have a plan! Tell Charizard to use his Flame-thrower! I'm going to use Mew to get rid of the Mind control device on its head!", Doug pleaded.  
Ash heard him and had Charizard begin the attack.  
"Ron! get the Pikachus to hit it too!"  
Ron heard him too and the Pikachus began they're attack. Doug began to see the Mew's Psychic Bubble start to fade.  
"Mew! Go!", Doug called.  
The Pokeball landed and Mew appeared.  
"Mew! Slam Attack its head!"  
Mew flew at the other Mew as fast as it could. It hit the Mew with a loud thud and Doug could see the device was cracked.  
"Mew. Psychic attack now!"  
Mew began to glow. It glowed so bright everyone had to turn away. When the light had faded all of the Pokemon were on the ground asleep. All of them except the two Mews.  
Jessie saw this moment and yelled "Mew! Hit that other Mew now!"  
Both Mews looked over at Jessie. Both Mews looked exactly the same!  
"Jessie? Didn't our Mew have a little mind control device on it?", James asked nervously.  
Both Mews looked at Team Rocket with angry faces.  
"Oh no! Run!", Meowth yelled.  
Suddenly Team Rocket was floating in the air.  
"Something tells me this is going to hurt.", Jessie moaned.  
Suddenly Team Rocket launched into the air and faded in the distance.  
"We did it!", Ash cheered.  
"No. Doug did it!", Ron corrected.  
  
Chapter Seven A few hours after the battle and all the Pokemon had been healed the entire group had a small party to celebrate.  
"How did you know the Mew was being controlled by Team Rocket.", Misty asked.  
"I didn't know until Mr. Psychic ran in.", Dou explained.  
Mr. Psychic had told them all about how Team Rocket had stolen his Pokemon and wanted a lot of money for it's return. He also explained that he hadn't wanted to steal Togepi but he didn't know how else to get the money.  
"When I heard the explosion at the Gym I knew Team Rocket was using Mew to steal Pokemon so I hurried in.", Mr. Psychic explained.  
"Good thing. Team Rocket would have won that one for sure.", Brock replied.  
Just then the head of the Tournament walked in.  
"I just came to tell you all thank you and to give something special to Doug.", he explained.  
The man walked up to Doug and pinned something to his jacket.  
"What is this?", Doug asked.  
"Because we have had to call off the Tournament due to the damaged Gym. We have decided to award this badge to you. It will allow you to enter the Pokemon League Championship at the end of the year."  
Doug looked at the badge. It looked like a small Pokeball.  
"Thank you sir.", Doug replied proudly.  
"Congratulations Doug!", Everyone said together.  
"Looks like you got some competition Ash.", Misty said.  
"I can handle anything he throws at me.", Ash replied.  
"Pikachu?", Pikachu said confused.  
Everyone laughed.  
"I've been thinking. Brock said after the laughter had stopped. Why don't you join us Doug. It would be nice to have you along."  
Doug looked at Ron.  
"Go ahead Doug. I've already got a few friends that I'm traveling with.", Ron said.  
"You do?", Doug asked surprised.  
"Yeah. Actually they're waiting for me in Pewter City. So I better get going, Bye everyone."  
Everyone said they're good-byes and Ron left.  
"So are you going to go with us?, Ash asked.  
"Pikachu?", Pikachu added.  
"Sure. These Pokemon journeys are all the same. There's nothing Mew about it!"  
Everyone groaned.  
"Sorry. I thought that was funny. Didn't you?"  
  
The End  
and  
a New Beginning  
  



	2. Part Two: Return Of The Prehistoric Poke...

Chapter One It had been almost a week since Doug had left his friends. Doug had gotten in a big fight with Ash after one of his shortcuts had resulted in Pikablu getting badly hurt. Both of them had traded insults and Doug finally said he was leaving. Misty had tried to talk him out of it but Doug refused to follow Ash again. He had said his good-byes and now was on his own with Mew and Pikablu. After being together for almost two months after they met at Viridian City, it was over. After leaving, Doug decided to head for Meridian Town. It was a small place nearby that Doug had lived in years ago. The only problem was the big lake that blocked his path.  
"Looks like I'll need to find a boat.", Doug said to himself.  
Doug walked along the beach looking for anything that resembled a boat or something he could use. Suddenly he heard a big splash. Doug looked out into the water. There he saw a Lapras swimming on the waves.  
"Wow.", Doug said amazed.  
"Hey guys! It's Doug!", a familiar voice called.  
Doug turned and got the biggest surprise of his life. It was Ron!  
"Hey Ron! Long time no see!", Doug called to him.  
Then Doug saw someone he never would have thought have been there. It was Ash. Then Doug saw Misty and Brock.  
"The gang's together again!", Ron declared.  
  
Chapter Two A few hours later, after they managed to find a boat, the group gathered at the Pokemon Center to get reacquainted. Ron had joined up with Ash, Brock, and Misty a few days after Doug had left. It had been Ron who had suggested looking for Doug so that Ash could make up with him.  
"Why should I make up with Ash? He's the one with the bad sense of direction.", Doug said.  
"I said I was sorry for what happened to Pikablu. What else do you want?", Ash replied annoyed.  
"Stop taking stupid shortcuts.", Doug replied back.  
Ron, Brock, and Misty just sat there while Ash and Doug argued. They couldn't believe that they could be that mad at each other. After several more minutes both Doug and Ash stopped arguing and started ignoring each other.  
"You both are acting like children!", Misty said to both Ash and Doug.  
"Am not!", both of them said together.  
Ron was about to say something when they all heard a loud explosion. They all ran out and saw an amazing site. They saw a pair of Pokemon running around throwing things and causing cars to explode. One of them used it's claws to cut through a light post while another used it's water gun too blast the cars out of it's way.  
"I never thought we would see them again!", Brock yelled in shock.  
"What kind of Pokemon are they?", Ron asked confused.  
Doug answered.  
"Omanyte and Kabuto."  
"Never heard of them.", Ron replied.  
"You shouldn't. They're Prehistoric Pokemon. And they're headed right for us!  
  
Chapter Three The Prehistoric Pokemon continued they're rampage and began to work they're way toward the surprised trainers.  
"Pikachu! Thundershock!", Ash ordered Pikachu.  
Pikachu ran forward and began his attack. The electricity hit Kabuto straight on but did little damage. Ash pulled out his Pokedex.  
"Kabuto is a combination Rock and Water Pokemon. Attacking one can be dangerous.", the Pokedex explained.  
The Kabuto fired his Water Gun straight at Pikachu, knocking him back into Ash's hands. Both Misty and Brock threw a Pokeball and Staryu and Onix appeared.  
"Staryu! Tackle!", Misty yelled.  
"Onix! Bind!, Brock added.  
Staryu flew at Omanyte and hit it in the head. Suddenly Omanyte jumped and smashed Staryu under its body. Onix tried to get close enough to grab the Pokemon but Omanyte fired it's water gun and knocked out Onix.  
"Those guys are tougher then they look!", Ron said.  
"We need a new strategy. Ash! Have Pikachu attack Kabuto again! I'll send Pikablu to help.", Doug called.  
Pikachu ran toward Kabuto again and was followed by Pikablu. Pikachu used his Thundershock while Pikablu used his Blizzard Attack. The Kabuto looked like it would hold off the attack but then finally fell over. Doug took the opportunity to throw a Pokeball at the fainted Pokemon and after a few seconds had Kabuto caught. Doug looked over at Misty and Brock and saw that they had finally gotten Omanyte weakened as well. But before Doug could throw another Pokeball they all heard a loud screech.  
"I recognize that sound.", Ash said nervously.  
They all looked up and saw a terrifying sight. A large Pokemon was flying toward them and it looked mad.  
"Areodactyl!", Ash screamed.  
  
Chapter Four Areodactyl dived toward Ash, just barely missing him. Doug couldn't believe his eyes. How did these Pokemon get here and why were they attacking the town. Doug ran over to where he had captured Kabuto and picked up the Pokeball.  
"We better get out of here. There's no way we can handle Areodactyl.", Doug said to everyone.  
"Actually. We handled that Pokemon pretty well the last time.", Ash replied.  
Misty and Brock looked at Ash as if he were crazy.  
"Ash! Areodactyl almost had you for lunch last time!", Misty said.  
"Luckily Jigglypuff was there to put it to sleep.", Brock added.  
Ash ignored they're comments and ran toward Areodactyl, who had landed in a tree a few feet away.  
"Charizard! I choose you!", Ash called.  
The Pokeball landed and Charizard appeared.  
"Flamethrower!", Ash commanded.  
Before Charizard could begin the attack Areodactyl opened it's mouth and a bright beam fired. It hit Charizard hard enough to throw it into a nearby building.  
"That was a Hyperbeam! Areodactyl is to strong for Charizard!", Doug explained.  
Ash returned Charizard to his Pokeball and ran back to where Doug was standing.  
"Lets get out of here!", Ash yelled.  
"Last one out of town is Areodactyl chow!", Ron added.  
Everyone ran until they were close to a mile out of town. They finally stopped to rest and to think about what they had seen.  
"I can't believe we were attacked by fossils!", Ron complained.  
"Fossils with an attitude.", Brock added.  
"Your the Paleontologist. How is this possible?", Misty asked Doug.  
Doug took a moment to think about the question. After a few seconds he had an answer.  
"Cloning.", Doug answered.  
Everyone looked at Doug stunned.  
"Cloning?", Ash asked.  
"A few weeks ago I read a story on how extinct Pokemon can be brought back to life through genetic cloning.", Doug explained.  
Suddenly a man dressed in a lab coat appeared.  
"Your absolutely right young man.", the man said.  
"Who are you?", Doug asked.  
"I'm Dr. Peterson. And I'm the man who created the Pokemon that are attacking Meridian town."  
  
Chapter Five Doug couldn't believe what Dr. Peterson said.  
"You brought those Pokemon back?"  
"I'm afraid so. I created them in my lab just up the road.", Dr. Peterson replied.  
"Why are they destroying the town?", Ash asked.  
"I believe it is because of Areodactyl's instinct to defend it's territory. It believes Meridian Town belongs to it and is trying to remove everyone."  
"What about Omanyte and Kabuto?", Brock asked.  
"I'm not sure. They might be working together because they possess the same instinct."  
"We don't have to worry about Kabuto anymore thanks to Doug.", Ron said.  
Doug pulled out the Pokeball containing Kabuto and released it. Kabuto looked at everyone curiously.  
"Kabu?", Kabuto replied.  
"Amazing! You caught Kabuto?", Dr. Peterson said amazed.  
"It took both Pikachu and Pikablu to do it.", Doug explained.  
"We almost had Omanyte, but Areodactyl appeared before we could catch it.", Misty added.  
"Amazing. That means we can still stop them before they destroy the town.", Dr. Peterson said.  
"What do you mean we?!", Ron asked.  
"You have to help me! I would do it myself but I only have one Pokemon!", the doctor pleaded.  
The doctor pulled out a Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside..  
"Spear!", the Spearow called.  
"My Spearow is no match for those monsters!"  
"Ok! We'll help you!", Ron replied annoyed.  
"Any ideas on how we're going to catch Areodactyl and Omanyte?", Brock asked everyone.  
Everyone was quiet. Just then, they all heard a loud screech. Then both Areodactyl and Omanyte appeared.  
"I have one. I surrender!", Ron replied.  
  
Chapter Six The attack had came so suddenly that everyone just barely had time to move before Areodactyl fired his Hyperbeam. Omanyte followed with his water gun. The water gun hit Spearow straight on and launched it into the air.  
"They just put Spearow into orbit!", Ron said amazed.  
Together, Brock, Misty, and Ron threw a Pokeball. Vulpix, Starmie, and Raichu appeared next to each other.  
"I didn't know you had a Raichu.", Brock said to Ron.  
"I evolved my Pikachu a month ago. Pretty neat huh?", Ron replied.  
Just then, Omanyte jumped at the unsuspecting Pokemon, knocking them all to the ground.  
"Not neat enough!", Misty replied.  
Doug and Ash each pulled out a Pokeball and threw them at Areodactyl. The Pokeballs landed close to Areodactyl and Squirtle and Mew appeared.  
"Squirtle! Water Gun!", Ash ordered.  
Squirtle fired his water gun, hitting Areodactyl out of the sky.  
"Good strategy Ash! Mew! Slam him down!", Doug said.  
Mew flew at Areodactyl and smashed into it's back, causing it to hit a tree head on.  
"That had to hurt.", Ash said.  
Suddenly Areodactyl stood up and screeched. The screech was so loud that Squirtle fell over in fright. Ash called Squirtle back and threw a new Pokemon out.  
"Bulbasaur! Leech seed!"  
Bulbasaur launched a seed at Areodactyl. It hit it head on and caused vines to appear, trapping it wear it stood. But just then it managed to break free and hit Mew out of the sky with one of it's wings.  
"Mew!" Return!", Doug called.  
Mew returned to the Pokeball. Doug was about to pull out Pikablu when he realized Kabuto was standing next to him.  
"Your not going to help Areodactyl?", Doug asked Kabuto.  
"Kabu.", it said shaking it's head.  
"Ok. Go get him Kabuto!"  
Kabuto turned toward Areodactyl and ran toward it. Kabuto then jumped at Areodactyl and landed on it's back. Areodactyl tried to shake him off but couldn't.  
"Good work Kabuto! Water gun him now!", Doug ordered.  
Kabuto fired a strong stream of water, knocking Areodactyl to the ground soaking wet.  
"Now's our chance! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!", Ash called.  
Pikachu fired the Thunderbolt and hit Areodactyl. The electricity ran threw it's body, knocking Areodactyl to the ground.  
"It's still awake! we need to knock it out!", Doug said.  
Doug looked over to where the battle with Omanyte was. Omanyte was still giving them trouble.  
"Vulpix! Fire spin!", Brock said.  
Vulpix fired flames from it's mouth and hit Omanyte.  
"Starmie! Swift!", Misty ordered.  
Starmie fired it's swift and knocked Omanyte back.  
"Raichu! Finish it with your Thunder!", Ron added.  
Raichu fired a huge Thunderbolt at Omanyte. Omanyte looked like he was going to hold on but finally fell over tired. Ron threw a Pokeball and captured Omanyte.  
"I captured Omanyte!", Ron declared happily.  
"Good work. But do you have anything that can handle Areodactyl?, Doug asked  
"Miracles are your department.", Ron replied.  
Areodactyl began to get up.  
"Looks like this is the end. Sorry about what happened to Pikablu before.", Ash said to Doug  
"Already forgotten.", Doug replied.  
Just when it looked like Areodactyl was going to attack they all heard a loud screech. They all looked up to see a Pokemon flying toward them.  
"Not another Areodactyl!", Ron said.  
Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.  
"Fearow. The evolved form of Spearow. This Pokemon possess powerful attacks and the ability to mimic another Pokemon's attack.", the Pokedex explained.  
Suddenly the Fearow fired a powerful beam at Areodactyl, knocking it out for good.  
"That's my Spearow! He evolved!", Dr. Peterson said happily.  
Doug pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the Areodactyl. The Pokeball looked like it wouldn't hold it but finally had it after a few seconds.  
"Alright! We won!", Ron declared.  
"Good. Lets all fall down tired now.", Doug replied.  
And with that they all fell to the ground exhausted.  
  
Chapter Seven The next day, after everyone had rested and all the Pokemon had been healed, everyone was ready to move on. Ron had given Omanyte to the Doctor and had gotten Fearow in trade. Doctor Peterson had even given Doug Kabuto because Kabuto had grown fond of Doug.  
"My Pokedex said that Kabuto has a strong sense of loyalty to me because I captured him.", Doug explained.  
"My Fearow is pretty cool to.", Ron added.  
"I wonder what's going to happen to Areodactyl.", Misty said.  
"Dr. Peterson said it's going to be taken to Grandpa Canyon. They set up a Pokemon Preserve there for rare Pokemon.", Brock replied.  
Just then they came up to a fork in the road.  
"Which way are we going?", Misty wondered.  
"The road leading West leads to an underground route that leads to the Ocean.", Brock replied after looking at a map.  
"I'm headed East. So I guess this is goodbye again.", Ron said.  
Everyone said goodbye and Ron went on his way.  
"What about you Doug?", Brock asked.  
"I'll stick with you guys for now. But if Ash takes another Short Cut, I'm out of here.", Doug answered.  
"Don't worry. If Ash does I'll break his leg.", Misty replied joking.  
Everyone laughed, except for Ash of course.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  



	3. Part Three: Trouble In Sandstone City

Chapter One  
  
After almost a week, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Doug had arrived at the coastal city of Sandstone. The underground road had been longer then they had thought and they had gotten lost several times as well. They probably would have still been lost if Togepi hadn't wondered off and found the exit by accident. The only good thing that had happened was Doug running into a Cubone. It had put up a great fight, knocking out both Pikablu and Mew. But Kabuto finally knocked it out and Doug captured it. When they had gotten into the City they went straight to the Pokemon Center to heal the Pokemon and rest.  
"I never thought a soft chair would ever feel as good as it does now.", Doug said.  
"A lot better then any of those rocks.", Brock agreed.  
Ash and Misty walked up with a tray of food and water.  
"Alright! Ham sandwiches and spring water.", Brock said grabbing the things off the tray.  
"I take it then you guys didn't like the soup I made?", Ash asked.  
"The soup was ok...if you like tasteless paint remover.", Misty replied.  
Everyone ate the sandwiches and relaxed.  
"After we get our Pokemon from the Pokemon Center we need to head for the harbor. There's a ship headed for Cinnabar Island today.", Brock told everyone.  
"Actually, there isn't. The Harbor is closed for the next few days.", Doug explained.  
"How do you know that?", Brock asked confused.  
"I got a newspaper.", Doug replied.  
"So what are we going to do?", Misty asked.  
"The Harbor is closed because of the opening of a new Pokemon Gym. The Gym isn't licensed by the Pokemon League yet so we don't need the badge from there."  
"A new gym?", Ash asked amazed.  
"Don't tell me your going to challenge the Gym leader there.", Misty moaned.  
"Of course I'm going to challenge him. I'll be the first Pokemon trainer to beat him.", Ash replied proudly.  
"One problem. They don't have a Gym leader yet.", Doug said.  
"How can they have a Gym without a Gym leader?", Brock asked.  
"The city is going to hold a meeting to decide who will be the gym leader."  
"When is the meeting", Misty asked.  
"Yesterday. This paper is from several days ago."  
"Now that's a late breaking story.", Ash replied.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After getting they're Pokemon from the Pokemon Center, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Doug went to the new gym. The Gym was not very big and the sign on the door said wet paint.  
"I guess we better ring the door bell.", Doug suggested.  
Ash pressed the button and they waited. After a few moments the door opened and they went inside. The inside of the Gym was the same as most of the others except for slight differences in color. Ash looked all over and couldn't find the Gym Leader.  
"Hello?", Ash called out.  
When nobody answered Ash became disappointed.  
"Maybe he's at lunch.", Misty suggested.  
"Or maybe he's behind you!"  
Everyone screamed at the new voice.  
"Don't do that!", Doug complained.  
"Sorry. I couldn't resist it.", the guy said.  
"Are you the Gym leader?", Ash asked.  
"Yep. I just moved in yesterday."  
"Alright! I'm Ash Ketchum and I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"  
"Already? I haven't even had a chance to unpack my Pokemon yet."  
"We can help you unpack.", Doug suggested.  
"Thanks. My name is Daniel."  
Everyone introduced themselves and helped Daniel unpack. About an hour later, after the unpacking was finished, they all sat down to talk.  
"So you come from Viridian City?", Brock asked Daniel.  
"I moved here a few months ago. I got a job as an assistant to a Pokemon breeder.", Daniel answered.  
"How did you become the gym leader?", Misty wondered.  
"A few of my friends suggested I apply for the position. I have some pretty powerful Pokemon, or so I'm told."  
"I bet my Pokemon are more powerful then yours.", Ash said.  
Brock, Misty, and Doug looked at Ash.  
"That was rude!", Doug said.  
"A real Pokemon trainer wouldn't say something like that!", Misty added.  
"Sorry.", Ash apologized.  
"That's alright. I wouldn't be surprised if yours are more powerful."  
"Lets see.", Brock suggested.  
Both Ash and Daniel agreed.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ash and Daniel prepared themselves for the battle. It was decided to use only three Pokemon in the battle.  
"Ok. Are you both ready?", Doug asked.  
Both Ash and Daniel nodded.  
"Alright. Go!"  
"Bulbasaur! Go!", Ash yelled.  
The Pokeball landed and Bulbasaur appeared.  
"Pokeball go!", Daniel yelled.  
The Pokeball landed and out came an Ivysaur.  
"Wow. Daniel has an Ivysaur.", Brock said surprised.  
Both Ash and Daniel ignored Brock and began the battle.  
"Bulbasaur! Tackle it!"  
Bulbasaur jumped at the Ivysaur.  
"Ivysaur! Sleep Powder!"  
Ivysaur began to spread the powder in the air. Bulbasaur began to get sleepy and then fell to the floor asleep.  
"Bulbasaur! Return!", Ash commanded.  
After Bulbasaur had returned to the Pokeball, Ash pulled out a new Pokeball and threw it.  
"Squirtle.", Squirtle said.  
Daniel called back Ivysaur and threw out another Pokeball. The Pokeball landed and out came Wartortle.  
"Wartortle! Bubblebeam!", Daniel commanded  
Wartortle's bubble beam was similar to the bubble attack except that the added beam caused Squirtle to get dizzy and it fell over dazed. Ash called back Squirtle and used his next Pokemon.  
"Pikachu! I choose you!"  
Pikachu jumped up.  
"Wartortle! return!", Daniel called.  
Wartortle returned and Daniel threw his last Pokeball out. The Pokeball landed and out came a very large Ryhorn. Pikachu almost immediately fainted after seeing the huge Pokemon.  
"Pikachu.", Ash moaned.  
"Don't worry Ash. That's the usual response when I use Ryhorn.", Daniel apologized.  
"I would faint to if I saw that Pokemon coming at me.", Doug said.  
  
Chapter Four.  
  
After the Pokemon battle had ended Daniel offered to show everyone the various sites around Sandstone City. First they went to see the amazing eighteen foot tall ball of tin foil that had been finished a few weeks ago.  
"Now that is a ball of foil.", Doug said amazed.  
"That's nothing. You should see the thirty foot tall ball of cotton.", Daniel replied.  
Next they went to the Museum.  
"This Museum has some of the best Pokemon Fossils. They even have a complete skeleton of Kabutops.", Daniel explained.  
"Now that's impressive.", Doug replied.  
And with that they entered the museum.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the city.  
"Why are we here again?", James asked.  
"I told you five times already!", Jessie replied annoyed.  
"I know but I have a very short attention span."  
"We are here to steal Ash's Pikachu! It's what we have been doing ever since we first saw it!"  
"Ok. Now I remember."  
"Will you two be quiet. I'm trying to figure out this map.", Meowth complained.  
"You idiot! That's a subway map!", Jessie replied.  
Just then the three of them saw an amazing site. There was a Meowth running down the road toward them.  
"Another Meowth?", James said shocked.  
"Of course there would be more Meowth. I'm not the only one.", Meowth replied.  
As it got closer they saw that it had something in it's mouth.  
"Hey! That Meowth has money in it's mouth!", Jessie said happily.  
"Like taking candy from a baby!", James added.  
Team Rocket hid themselves in an alley and waited for the Meowth to come by. Just when they heard it running by they jumped out and got a huge surprise. The Meowth had disappeared.  
"Where did it go?", James asked.  
Just then they heard a group of people coming and they turned to see who it was.  
"There it is! That Meowth stole my money!"  
Team Rocket realized they were pointing straight at Meowth.  
"Let's get out of here!", Meowth yelled.  
Team Rocket ran as fast as they could while the mob was chasing them down. After the sound of the crowd had disappeared the Meowth came out of it's hiding place inside a trash can.  
"Meowth?", the Meowth said.  
  
Just then Daniel was leading everyone out of the Museum.  
"Sorry guys. I didn't know the Fossils were moved to the Museum in Pewter City.", Daniel apologized.  
"That's ok. Those paintings in the art section were wonderful.", Misty replied.  
"Yeah, if you like that kind of stuff.", Ash said.  
"And what's wrong with art?", Misty asked Ash angrily.  
Before Ash could answer they heard a muffled scream and crash from where Doug was. They looked over and saw that he had been knocked down by a Meowth.  
"It's Meowth!", Ash said pulling out a Pokeball.  
"No it isn't! It's just a Meowth.", Doug replied.  
"What is that in it's mouth?", Brock wondered.  
They all looked closely and saw that it was money.  
"There has to be at least twenty dollars in it's mouth.", Ash said amazed.  
Suddenly the Meowth jumped off of Doug and landed on Misty's shoulder.  
"Pretty affectionate isn't he.", Misty said.  
Suddenly it poked it's head into her bag and pulled out some money. Then the Meowth jumped off Misty and ran into a nearby alley.  
"That thief took my money!", Misty said shocked.  
"At least he didn't knock you to the ground.", Doug replied.  
Misty opened her bag and Togepi poked his head out.  
"Toki.", Togepi said.  
"At least it didn't hurt Togepi.", Brock said.  
"I'm going to find that thief and get my money back!", Misty declared.  
Misty ran off toward the alley.  
"Why can't we have just one quiet day without something like this happening?", Ash asked Brock.  
"Because that would be to easy.", Brock replied.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Misty chased the Meowth down the alley until it came to a dead end. Misty, thinking she had outsmarted the Meowth jumped at it. The Meowth, at the last second, jumped out of the way and through a window. Misty ended up landing in a puddle of water.  
"I'm going to get that Meowth!", Misty yelled.  
"What did I do?", Meowth said.  
Misty looked over and saw Meowth hiding in a garbage can. Then she noticed Jessie and James.  
"Team Rocket!", Misty screamed.  
Just then Doug, Ash, and Brock ran up. Daniel followed them as well.  
"Pikachu! Thundershock!", Ash called to Pikachu.  
Pikachu fired the electricity at Team Rocket, electrocuting them.  
"Hey! What did we do to deserve that!", Jessie yelled.  
"Your Team Rocket. Why not?", Brock answered.  
"He's got us there.", James admitted.  
Jessie smacked him across the head.  
"What are you doing here? Trying to steal Pikachu again?", Ash demanded to know.  
"Or Togepi?", Doug added.  
"We were but we got chased by a mob that thought I had robbed them.", Meowth explained.  
"Where did that Meowth go?", Doug asked Misty.  
"It jumped through that window over there.", Misty replied.  
She pointed to a small window that was part of an abandoned building. Ash walked over to the door.  
"I'll open it."  
Ash ran at the door and hit it with his shoulder. Instead of opening, the door held and Ash fell to the ground in pain. Doug walked up to the door and turned the knob. The door opened.  
"Brains over brawn Ash."  
"What brains?", Misty replied.  
Doug was the first to enter the warehouse. He was soon followed by Ash and Brock. Brock found the light switch and turned it on. A few of the bulbs were burned out but there was enough light so they could see. Finally Misty and Daniel entered as well, followed by Team Rocket.  
"I don't see the Meowth.", James said.  
"It's probably hiding.", Brock replied.  
"I think we better split up. We can cover more ground that way.", Daniel suggested.  
"Actually I think it would be better if we just look over there.", Misty said.  
They all looked at where Misty was pointing and got a big surprise. There was a huge pile of money sitting in a corner of the building. And sitting next to it was not only the Meowth, but also it's babies.  
"That Meowth isn't a he! It's a she!"  
Just then a large mob burst into the warehouse from a door across the room.  
"There they are! Lets get them!", a member of the mob yelled pointing toward Team Rocket.  
"They found us!", James yelled.  
"Were going to be charged with a crime that we never even had a chance to do!", Meowth added.  
"Not if I can help it.", Doug said.  
"Your going to help us?", Jessie asked amazed.  
"Sure we are.", Misty replied.  
"Yeah.", Brock said as well.  
"We aren't going to let them hurt you guys. That's what we do.", Ash added last.  
"How considerate of you.", Jessie muttered.  
  
Chapter Six  
Each of the members of the mob pulled out a Pokeball. After they had thrown they're Pokeballs and each of the Pokemon had appeared, Ash, Doug, Brock, Misty, and even Daniel had thrown they're Pokeballs.  
"Cubone! Skull Bash that Electabuzz!", Doug called.  
Cubone jumped high in the air and used it's Bone Club to smash into the Electabuzz's head. The Electabuzz fell over dazed.  
"Staryu! Water Gun!", Misty ordered.  
Staryu fired a powerful stream of water at the Flareon that had attacked her. The water immediately knocked Flareon out cold.  
"Zubat! Mega Drain!", Brock said.  
Zubat began to drain the energy from a huge Graveler. The Graveler immediately fell over.  
"Ryhorn! Get them!", Daniel ordered.  
The Ryhorn charged toward a small group of Pokemon and threw them all over the place.  
"Pidgeotto! Whirlwind!", Ash called.  
Both Pidgeotto and Pikachu attacked the Blastoise that was still standing. Pikachu used it's Thunderbolt while Pidgeotto blew it into a nearby wall. Suddenly everyone realized they were surrounded by people in uniform.  
"Hands up everyone! Your all under arrest!", Officer Jenny yelled.  
Everyone put there hands up. Even a few of the Pokemon that could.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
A few hours later, after everything had been explained to the police, Doug, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Daniel gathered back at the local Gym.  
"It's a good thing Officer Jenny believed us. I didn't feel like going to jail for the next twenty years.", Daniel said.  
"We've met a few of her cousins so she double checked on us with them.", Ash explained.  
"So what's going to happen to the Meowth and it's babies?", Misty asked concerned.  
"The little Meowths were taken to a local adoption agency. They shouldn't have any trouble giving them homes.", Brock answered.  
"What I would like to know is where Team Rocket went.", Ash said nervously.  
"They disappeared just before the police arrived so they could be anywhere.", Doug answered.  
Suddenly the lights went out and they heard someone enter the gym.  
"Pikachu! Flash!", Doug called.  
There was a sudden burst of light and the gym became lit again.  
"I didn't know Pikachu could do that.", Ash said surprised.  
"I taught him when we were down underground. I figured we could use.", Doug explained.  
"Nice trick. But that Pikachu is going to be ours!", Jessie yelled.  
"Team Rocket?!", Ash yelled in surprise.  
Team Rocket didn't waste any time. James pulled out a large bazooka and fired it at the surprised trainers. The bazooka had fired a net that had caught everyone in it, except for Pikachu and Doug.  
"It worked!", James said proudly.  
"Yeah but you missed one!", Meowth replied annoyed.  
Doug pulled out a Pokeball and Threw it at Team Rocket.  
"Mew! Slam attack!"  
Mew flew at Team Rocket. But before it got there Arbok appeared out of no where and grabbed Mew with it's tail.  
"Good work Arbok!", Jessie said.  
Doug wasted no time and threw out the rest of his Pokeballs.  
"Hey! That's cheating!", James whined.  
Pikablu, Kabuto, and Cubone ran toward Team Rocket. Suddenly Weezing appeared and used it's Toxic gas to surprise the attacking Pokemon. All three of them fainted. In a matter of seconds Team Rocket had beaten all of Doug's Pokemon.  
"Pikachu?", Pikachu asked Doug.  
Doug knew he couldn't send Pikachu against them by himself. Doug thought about what to do and couldn't think of anything. Just then something crashed threw one of the windows and landed in front of Doug. It was the Meowth!  
"Meowth!", it cried.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Everyone stopped doing anything and looked at the unexpected appearance.  
"What did that Meowth say?", Jessie asked Meowth.  
"It said if we want a fight then it's willing to give us one.", Meowth answered.  
"One little Meowth against our Pokemon? This should be amusing.", James said.  
The Meowth turned toward Doug and looked at him.  
"You want me to help you?", Doug asked.  
The Meowth nodded once and turned back toward Team Rocket.  
"Lets finish this fast! Arbok! Poison Sting!"  
Arbok jumped at the Meowth.  
"Meowth! Counter Attack!", Doug said.  
Meowth jumped at Arbok and smashed it's head into Arbok, knocking it back into a nearby wall.  
"Arbok! You idiot!", Jessie yelled.  
"I'll handle this. Weezing! Sludge that Meowth!", James said.  
Weezing shot sludge straight at the Meowth but missed it after the Meowth jumped into the air.  
"Meowth! Pay Day!", Doug called.  
The Meowth continued it's jump and headed straight for Weezing. Just before it hit Weezing it pulled it's front paws back and brought them forward hard into Weezing. The impact launched Weezing into the wall that Arbok had hit.  
"Weezing!", James yelled.  
Suddenly Team Rocket saw that the Meowth wasn't finished. It's jump was taking it straight toward them.  
"This is going to hurt.", James moaned.  
"Doesn't it always.", Meowth added.  
And with that Team Rocket got smashed back into the wall where Arbok and Weezing were. The force of the impact kept them going through the wall and they disappeared in the distance.  
"We won!", Doug yelled in triumph.  
The Meowth jumped back to where Doug was and jumped up into his arms.  
"Do you want to stay with me girl?", Doug asked the Meowth.  
The Meowth nodded. Doug pulled out a Pokeball and the Meowth entered it.  
"I got Meowth!", Doug said happily.  
"That's great. We would be even more happy for you if you could get us out of this net!", Misty said annoyed.  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The next day everyone got together to say goodbye to Daniel.  
"You have some powerful Pokemon with you Daniel. Treat them right and you could be one of the greatest Gym Leaders ever.", Brock said.  
"Thanks. You guys have some great Pokemon too. I hope you guys do great in the Pokemon League Championship.", Daniel answered.  
After a few more minutes of talking they finally said goodbye and continued on they're journey.  
"If we take the secondary road to the East we should get to Marble Town. They have a ferry that goes to Cinnabar Island two times a day.", Brock said.  
"Hopefully we won't run into Team Rocket on the way." Ash added.  
"After what Meowth did to them I think they're in an emergency room somewhere.", Doug said.  
"If that's true then we have nothing to worry about.", Misty added.  
"Hey guys. Long time no see.", Ron said.  
"You were saying Misty?", Doug groaned.  
  
To be continued...  
  



	4. Part Four: When the Viper Strikes

Chapter One It had been almost two weeks since Doug, Ash, Misty, and Brock had left Sandstone City. Ron had met them just as they had exited the city and it almost seemed like he hadn't stopped talking since.  
"Have I told you guys about how I captured the rare Omanyte almost single handed?", Ron asked.  
"About a dozen times now.", Ash replied annoyed.  
"We were there Ron.", Misty added.  
"I know but I'm just giving you guys my perspective of what happened."  
"About half of it is about you and most of it's been twisted to the point of nonsense.", Doug pointed out.  
"Your just jealous that I traded Omanyte for Fearow before you could.", Ron replied back to Doug.  
Doug just covered his face in disgust. Doug couldn't figure out how Ron had become so annoying.  
"Well, I think it's official. We're lost again.", Brock said after looking at the map.  
"Doug took a look at the map.  
"No wonder. It's upside down."  
Brock looked at the map closer and saw that it was.  
"Oops."  
Everyone moaned.  
"We have to be close to breaking the record for most times getting lost.", Misty complained.  
"I think we broke that record months ago.", Ash replied.  
"Pika.", Pikachu agreed.  
Doug looked at the map for a few moments then gave up.  
"We could try to retrace our steps but that would take days.", Doug admitted.  
"I have an idea.", Ron suggested.  
Everyone turned to Ron.  
"I could have Fearow, Butterfree, and Pidgeot fly around and have them show us where the nearest town is.", Ron explained.  
"That's a pretty good idea. You do that while we set up a picnic lunch.", Doug replied.  
"What good will a picnic lunch do to help us?", Misty asked confused.  
"Am I the only one who is hungry after we all skipped breakfast this morning?"  
"Makes since to me.", Brock said.  
A few minutes later, after Ron had sent his Pokemon on they're way, everyone sat down to eat.  
"It'll probably be awhile before they find anything.", Ron said.  
"I wonder what we could do to pass the time?", Ash wondered.  
Just then a Pokemon walked out from some bushes a few yards away.  
"I wonder what that is?", Ash said pulling out his Pokedex.  
"Machop. Considered one of the best fighting Pokemon in existence.", the Pokedex explained.  
"I'm going to catch it!", Ron said excited.  
Ron pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. The Pokeball landed near the Machop and Raichu appeared.  
"Raichu! Thunderbolt!", Ron called.  
Raichu used the Thunderbolt and knocked out the Machop. Ron then threw a Pokeball and captured it.  
"I got Machop!"  
"And I got a headache from you yelling in my ear.", Doug replied.  
"I'll be quiet now."  
"Thank you."  
  
Chapter Two After an hour Pidgeot, Butterfree, and Fearow returned and lead everyone to a trail leading to a small town called Lakeside.  
"I wonder why they call this place Lakeside?", Ron asked.  
"Maybe because it's next to a lake.", Misty answered.  
"Maybe."  
When they entered the town they managed to find a Pokemon Center and they healed they're Pokemon. After all the Pokemon had been healed they went outside to look around.  
"I picked up a tourist guide inside and it says that they have some of the best pie in the area.", Doug told everyone.  
"I like this place already.", Ron replied.  
"They also have some of the best lookout spots that show off the lake."  
"Sounds romantic.", Misty said.  
"Sounds boring.", Ash mumbled.  
"What do you mean boring?!", Misty yelled back at Ash.  
Doug, Ron, and Brock stood back while Misty and Ash argued.  
"Are you sure those two aren't dating?", Ron asked Brock.  
Both Ash and Misty turned to Ron and said, "Shut up!"  
"Even I'm not sure anymore.", Brock answered.  
Ron suggested they go try the pie while Ash and Misty argued. The diner they entered gave them each a slice of apple pie.  
"This is wonderful!", Ron said taking a bite.  
"The best pie I've ever eaten.", Brock agreed.  
"I don't like apple but this is great.", Doug added.  
"Pika!", Pikachu said taking a bite out of Doug's pie.  
"Toki!", Togepi added taking the rest of it.  
Ash and Misty walked in the diner in disgust.  
"Why did you guys walk off without us!", Misty yelled.  
"Yeah!", Ash added.  
Both Ron and Brock took a piece of pie and shoved it into they're mouths.  
"This is delicious.", Misty said amazed.  
"The best pie ever.", Ash agreed.  
"This must be good pie. It got Ash and Misty to stop yelling.", Doug said amazed.  
"A lot better then gagging them.", Brock agreed.  
After everyone had finished eating they're pie Doug suggested going to one of the lookout spots.  
"By the time we get up there it should be close to sun down.", Doug said.  
"I'm going to go back to the Pokemon Center. My feet are killing me.", Ron said.  
Misty gave Togepi to Ron to take with him.  
"But he'll cry my ears off.", Ron complained.  
Doug handed Ron a paper bag.  
"What is this? Knockout gas?"  
"A sandwich. I suggest you get the smell of it on you now.", Doug answered with a smile.  
Ron opened it and took a sniff.  
"Smell's like you've had this sandwich for a week!"  
"Two weeks to be correct."  
"The price I pay for being a babysitter.", Ron mumbled to himself.  
Chapter Three The trail leading to the lookout spots went up a small mountain. The trail was small but went on for several miles. Ash had seen several Pokemon but was stopped before he could battle them.  
"We're up here to site see. Not to add to your collection.", Misty said.  
"You guys are up here to site see. I'm just getting dragged along.", Ash replied annoyed.  
"No one said you had to come.", Doug said.  
"I was coming so I could see if there were Pokemon up here."  
"Well we're here anyway. See.", Brock said to everyone.  
Everyone looked and got an amazing site. They could see for miles and the view was wonderful. The sunset could be seen near a small mountain in the distance and the light it caste made the lake orange and yellow.  
"Wow.", Ash said amazed.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth.", Doug replied.  
They all found a place to sit and they watched the sunset. Just after the sun had set they stayed a little longer to see the stars come out. The view became more stunning when the stars and the moonlight shined down on the lake's surface.  
"It looks like a giant mirror.", Brock said.  
After a little while they all decided it was time to leave.  
"Still think this is boring Ash?", Doug asked.  
"That was the best thing I have ever seen.", Ash answered.  
They all continued down the trail. After a few minutes Brock stopped and looked around.  
"Something wrong?", Misty asked confused.  
"Nothing. It's just that I thought I heard something.", Brock answered.  
Everyone stopped to listen.  
"I don't hear anything.", Doug said after awhile.  
Suddenly there was a loud growl.  
"What was that?", Brock said nervously.  
"Pika.", Pikachu answered.  
"Pikachu must be hungry.", Misty said.  
"How. He ate most of my pie.", Doug replied.  
Just then they all heard a sound coming from the bushes.  
"Maybe it's a Pokemon.", Ash suggested.  
Doug pulled out his Pokedex.  
"Unknown species. Unable to supply information at this time.", the Pokedex said.  
"I suggest we leave now.", Doug said.  
Suddenly there was a bright light that appeared out of no where and blinded everyone.  
"What on Earth?!"  
  
Chapter Four It was the next day and Ron had awoken to a beautiful morning.  
"Now to get some Breakfast."  
Just then he heard something scratching at the door to the Pokemon Center. Ron went over and opened the door and got a big surprise.  
"Pikachu? What are you doing out here?"  
"Pika! Pikachu!", Pikachu said frantically.  
Ron looked around and saw that the others weren't around. Ron then realized something must of happened. Ron went to get Togepi and he followed Pikachu up the trail. After a few minutes they reached the end and Ron looked around.  
"Do you know where they are?", Ron asked Pikachu.  
Pikachu only lowered his head sadly. Ron looked all over and saw no one around. After several more minutes Ron found something that made him shiver.  
"This is Doug's Pokedex."  
Ron looked at the screen. It had been used.  
"Unknown Pokemon. Information unavailable."  
Ron turned to Pikachu.  
"Were you attacked by a Pokemon?"  
"Pika!", Pikachu answered with a nod.  
Just then Brock ran up to Ron.  
"Brock! What happened?"  
"Something amazing happened last night. We sent Pikachu to go get you.", Brock answered.  
"Pikachu was acting like you guys were in trouble."  
"He was?"  
Both Brock and Ron looked at Pikachu.  
"Pika?", Pikachu said confused.  
Ron followed Brock into the forest. After a few minutes they came to a small cave.  
"Follow me.", Brock said.  
Ron followed Brock until they arrived at the end of the tunnel.  
"Now what?", Ron asked.  
"Now this!"  
Suddenly Ron was knocked out cold.  
  
Chapter Five Ron woke up with a large headache. Ron couldn't remember what had hit him. Ron tried to get up but found that he was tied up.  
"What's going on here?", Ron asked himself.  
Ron looked around and saw that he was still in the cave.  
"I see you've finally woken up.", Brock said.  
"Brock? Why did you do that?", Ron asked confused.  
Brock suddenly disappeared. Then someone appeared from the shadows.  
"I'm afraid your friend couldn't be here but I'm sure he would apologize.", the man said grinning.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name isn't important. You can call me Viper."  
"I'd rather call you something else but I'm sure there are kids reading this story."  
Viper only laughed at Ron's response.  
"What did you do with my friends."  
"I have them tied up in another cave. Your Pokemon I have put in a safe place."  
Ron looked down at his belt and saw that all of his Pokeballs were missing. Pikachu and Togepi were missing too.  
"Seems like a lot of trouble to steal Pokemon."  
"Not really. Do you want to know how I did it?"  
"Not really."  
"Too bad. I used my little holographic device here to make your friends think they were being attacked by a Pokemon. All I had to do after that was sneak in behind them and use some knockout gas. Quick and easy."  
"Where did you get a holographic device? The home shopping network?"  
"I got it cheap from Team Rocket."  
"How did Jessie and James get something like that?"  
"I didn't get it from those two idiots. I got it from my boss."  
Ron was stunned. Viper was a member of Team Rocket!  
"What are you going to do with us?"  
"I'll just let you all stay where you are. Maybe you'll be rescued when your all lifeless bones."  
Viper walked out of the cave laughing.  
"Great. Stuck in a cave with little chance of escape. I should of eating breakfast before I came up here."  
  
Chapter Six Ash, Misty, Brock, and Doug had heard everything that Viper had said to Ron.  
"Looks like this is it.", Brock said.  
"It was dumb of us to think Ron could save us.", Misty added.  
Doug couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"I can't believe you guys are giving up. I'm sure we've been in harder situations before."  
"Nope. This is the worst.", Ash replied.  
"Really?"  
Ash, Misty, and Brock nodded.  
"Ok. Looks like I'll have to change that."  
Doug snapped his fingers three times. Then out of the shadows came Meowth.  
"How did Meowth escape?!", Misty asked amazed.  
"When we were attacked by that fake Pokemon my Pokedex still registered as an unknown Pokemon. So I threw the Pokeball that had Meowth in it and had it sniff it out. Good thing Meowth managed to hide when we were knocked out.", Doug explained.  
Meowth walked behind Doug and used it's claws to free him. Doug then untied the others and Ron was untied last.  
"Lets go get our Pokemon back.", Ron said.  
They all slowly went down the tunnel Viper took. Several minutes later they arrived to see Viper speaking to someone on a communicator.  
"I have all they're Pokemon and I'm ready to be picked up."  
"Good work. I new I could count on you.", the man replied.  
Viper continued to speak to his boss. Doug decided to take advantage of this and have Meowth grab some of they're Pokemon back. After several minutes Meowth had retrieved most of they're Pokemon.  
"All we need to do now is get Pikachu and Togepi.", Ash said.  
Pikachu and Togepi were in a cage sitting next to Viper.  
"Easier said then done.", Ron replied.  
"Viper has only two Pokeballs. We can take him.", Brock said.  
Just then Viper ended his transmission and turned around.  
"The Pokemon?! Where did they go?!"  
Both Doug and Ron stepped out from the shadows. Ash, Misty, and Brock hurried out of the cave to get help from the town.  
"You managed to escape?", Viper said.  
"You should have used metal rope instead.", Ron replied grinning.  
Doug slapped Ron on the head.  
"Don't give him ideas!"  
Viper only replied by throwing both of his Pokeballs. The Pokeballs landed and two very big Pokemon appeared. Ron handed Doug his Pokedex.  
"Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Considered two of the most powerful Pokemon in existence."  
"Looks like we bit of more then we could chew.", Ron said stunned.  
"You think?"  
  
Chapter Seven Both Nidoking and Nidoqueen let out a loud roar. Doug threw a Pokeball and Pikablu appeared. Ron followed with Raichu. Before They could give they're Pokemon orders Viper ordered his Pokemon to attack. Nidoking used his tail to grab Pikablu and tossed him into a nearby rock. Nidoqueen Body Slammed Raichu, almost crushing him. Both Ron and Doug called back they're Pokemon.  
"Any ideas?", Ron asked.  
"Maybe. Those two Pokemon are standing close to each other so we can't take them one on one.", Doug answered.  
Ron looked and saw that both Nidoking and Nidoqueen were standing only several feet from each other.  
"Then lets take them on together."  
Ron told Doug his plan and Doug agreed.  
"It'll take team work.", Ron said.  
"And we have the best team around.", Doug replied.  
Both Doug and Ron threw another Pokeball. Cubone and Pidgeot appeared.  
"Pidgeot! Wing Attack!"  
"Cubone! Bonemerang!"  
Pidgeot flew at the two Pokemon and hit them both with it's wings. Both Nidoking and Nidoqueen fell back in pain. Cubone then threw it's Bone Club and it first hit Nidoking and bounced off it and hit Nidoqueen. Then it bounced back into Nidoking and flew back to Cubone's hand. Ron then threw another Pokeball and Machop appeared.  
"Machop! Low kick!"  
Machop jumped at Nidoqueen and hit it low in the stomach. Nidoqueen flew back into the wall of the cave.  
Doug followed that with having Mew released.  
"Mew! Psychic Attack!"  
Mew's eyes began to glow and Nidoking was lifted off the ground. Almost suddenly Nidoking flew back into Nidoqueen and they both went threw the cave wall and outside.  
"We did it!", Ron yelled.  
"Mew!", Mew added happily.  
Viper wasted no time and ran out the hole in the wall, stopping only long enough to get his Pokemon.  
"You haven't seen the last of me! I will have my revenge!", Viper yelled as he ran.  
"What a weird guy. Of course he'll want revenge. He's the bad guy.", Ron said.  
"Lets just hope he was joking.", Doug answered.  
  
  
The End  
For now  
  



End file.
